Deep in the Heart of Texarock
"Deep in the Heart of Texarock" is the twenty-second episode of the fifth season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on February 12, 1965. Synopsis Fred visits his Uncle Tex's ranch in Texarock and has to stop a bunch of cowasaurus thieves. Plot The Flintstones and the Rubbles with Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Dino and Hoppy, arrive in a cramped taxi car at the Bedrock airport for flight to Texarock to visit with Fred's Uncle Tex. Fred and Barney ride economy class on the TransWorld TransPterodactyl airliner, that is outside of the passenger carriage, and they shiver with cold before being invited by stewardess Ms. Brickhouse to enter the carriage to watch a Bridget Bardoozy movie. As the feathered "aeroplane" commences descent to Texarock, Fred fastens his crab seat belt too tightly and faints, later awakened by Barney and by Wilma once the Flintstones and Rubbles have disembarked the landed "jet". Tex uses his elongated car to collect his visitors and transport them to his impressive ranch homestead, the Rockadollar, on the shore to the Gulf of Mexirock. While the wives, children, and pets luxuriate in Tex's lavish house, Tex, in the process of showing to Fred and Barney his "spread", is informed by his hired help, a cowboy named Blister (so-called because he has a splinter in his foot and is afraid to remove it), that Billy the Kidder, notorious cattle rustler, has swiped some of Tex's cowasauruses. Tex obliges his Bedrock guests (i.e. Fred and Barney) to assist in protecting the remainder of the Rockadollar cattle herd from Billy by disguising themselves as a bull cowasaurus and signalling Tex and Blister with a particular "mooing" sound when Billy acts on another raid of Tex's livestock. Fred occupies the front of the bull cowasaurus costume, and Barney is the rear. Billy ambushes Tex's beefy herd while Fred and Barney are preoccupied with avoiding the attentions of an amorous cowasaurus named Carmen, and before Fred and Barney are able to summon Tex, one of Billy's men brands the Fred-and-Barney bull cowasaurus (with considerable pain to Barney's butt), and the frightened Bedrockers unsuccessfully try to fool Billy into believing that they are a bona fide bull cowasaurus. Carmen rescues them from Billy's wrath by stampeding through the Kidder's outlaw group. Tex and Blister, with a posse, then surround Billy and company. Tex promises to reward Fred and Barney for their help in thwarting Billy, and to Fred's utter dismay, the reward- arriving in a crate at Fred's Bedrock home, is Carmen! Characters *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *Hoppy *Tex Hardrock 'Other Characters' *Davey Crockery (only mentioned) *Miss Brickhouse (only appearance) *Billy the Kidder (only appearance) *Carmen (only appearance) *Blister (only appearance) *Jesse (only appearance) *Sladestone (only appearance) *Longhorn cowasauruses (only appearance) **Rock **Red **Reg **Crash *Ponysaurus (only appearance) *Bullasaurus (only appearance) Locations *Bedrock **Flintstone home **Bedrock Airport *Texarock **Rockadollar Ranch (only appearance) **Bunkhouse (only appearance) Objects *Luggage *Barbell *Newsrock Magazine (only appearance) Vehicles *Taxi cab (only appearance) *Tex Hardrock's limousine Cast Notes/Trivia *Tex's chauffeur is called Jesse, the flight attendant is Miss Brickhouse, and one of the cattle thieves is named Sladestone. *The title is a spoof of the 1941 song "Deep in the Heart of Texas". *Tex's grandfather, Davy Crockery is a spoof of Davy Crockett. *Sand Anstonio is a spoof of San Antonio. *Alarock is a spoof of the Alamo. 'Errors' *None known. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes